Outside the Aviary
by BirdKid13
Summary: Hi my names Xander, and I have a seriously complicated life. Rushed away to the hospital, with my best friends It begins. Only then do I find out who I am and what my potential is if I don't come back I want you to tell everyone about what I was meant to be, I am here to save the world. SYOC Closed
1. SYOC

**_Hi My names Xander, and I am here to tell you about my life. Ok I know it sounds terrible but trust me my life is actually unfortunate if you say. I've been an Outsider of my school for as long as I can remember, an Outsider is someone that is discarded from the "Popular kids". I guess i am a misfit in my own way along with some of my friends. One day we were caught off guard and taken to the hospital where everything started changing, though I can tell all this later. before I go I need to say one more thing, the purpose that I am now on the run from an insane group of scientists is..is because I am an avian-human hybrid, and I am destined to save the world._**

**_At their Kindergarten through 12th grade school, Xander in his friends are diagnosed with a "Supposedly life-threatening disease" and are taken away. They don't know at the time, but the disease is a scam. Problem is I don't know who Xander's friends are so you can PM your'e own Character_**

**Here are the open spots:**

**One female age 14**

**One male age 14**

**One female age 12**

**One male age 12**

**One female age 10**

* * *

**This is the Form:**

NickName:

Birth Name:

Gender:

Age:

DNA:(_% Human _%(your choice"preferably Avian")

Power:

Personality :

Appearance :

Height:

Weight:

Wear:

Backstory (Any past problems with your character?):

Fears:

Dislikes:

Weaknesses:

Strengths

Likes:

* * *

**PM me your character!**


	2. Page 2

**And the Accepted Characters Are:**

**One female age 14:** Legend/ Katie Lynn By: Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li

**One male age 14**

**One female age 12: **Tandy/ Destiny Mary Ryan By: Moonlight458

**One male age 12**

**One female age 10: **Kitty/ Tasha Marino By h3rmi0ne

**Ok It's not all of them but if your character did not make it for one of the spots try again for the guys!**


	3. Page 3

**OK I am going to just do this once more and this is it the last character male age 12 is the only spot left!**

**One female age 14:** Legend/ Katie Lynn By: Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li

**One male age 14: Drac/ Sean Koopi By: Ego Inflating Pen Name Here**

**One female age 12: **Tandy/ Destiny Mary Ryan By: Moonlight458

**One male age 12**

**One female age 10: **Kitty/ Tasha Marino By h3rmi0ne

**Why does nobody want the poor lonely 12 year old guy! Please let that poor little spot be filled!**


	4. Chapter 1

**And for the spot of the male 12 year old is: Bronze/Gregory Mack By: WinterSnow13**

** (Love the 13! 13s RULE!)**

So this is where it starts, a ambulance and a bumpy road. It's not much of a start but it is, considering we might die the next day or the one after that. We have all been diagnosed with some unknown disease and they say and I quote "We will have to take you to the hospital immediately in order to imply a cure." If this is true then-"My parents might not be able to pay for it." I object. I live in a foster mansion, not a home a mansion, otherwise just a really really big house.

Right now you are probably thinking, You live in a mansion and your parents cant pay for you?! Well I share, a lot, with my 9 other siblings it gets rough. Plus it is not a mansion just a tall Victorian style house. "Don't worry as long as you and your family cooperate in finding the cure there will be no charges." I highly think that once its over they are going to turn behind our backs and steal our money. Though in the case my family and I are in we will just have to trust them.

As we leave my small school they say we will be dropping by my home to see if the rest of my family has the disease. I sit on the bench and tilt my head back so I touch the cool metal walls, so much is racing through my mind that the metal seems to blow it away with a chill.

_I hope I don't die that would suck. _There isn't any windows in the back of the ambulance but I can tell when we pull up in the driveway because we run over our family mud pile. We slow and come to a halt in front of the grand house. They then open the back so I can climb out but they stop halfway. I peek out of the crack and find my Foster mother Veronica rushing over and yelling at the men who were just about to open the door.

I want so badly to go home and forget every thing that's happen. I want so badly to be with my brothers and sisters to play an ultimate game of Frisbee. Even as badly as I want it, Veronica will follow along as they direct so we can be cured. _I feel fine, but what if feeling "fine" is a symptom?. _I wait in the ever-so-slowly heating car until they finally open the door.

One by one 5 of my nine other siblings hop into the car and take they're seats. Veronica canters over after talking with the Ambulance drivers, her tear streaked face and her silky black hair flowing behind

"Be good Xander and take care of every one." She nods to every one of us as one final tear slips from the corner of her eye.

"I will Ms. V." I answer firmly though having a voice crack on V. She was our adoptive mom but now we have to go away possibly forever.

"Please tell Wendy I love her and Nicole and Peter and Michael." A small voice peeped behind me. It was Tasha, a little ray of sunshine that is always bubbly. She might not be as hyper now but she is only 10 and she is leaving her loving adoptive mother. Her wide brown eyes look at her mother expectant for an answer and Veronica gives a tiny nod. She attempts a weak smile then steps back for the doors to close, waving for the last time that she will ever see us.

We wave our goodbyes and the doors close, enveloping us in our own misery.

**So how is it? Should I start switching Pov.'s or should I keep it at Xander's Pov.? Please Review! Remember it is only the beginning!**


	5. Chapter 2

**I am Sticking with Xander's Pov. Yay! Anyway here the bacon-covered-schnitzles it goes!**

* * *

I feel sick. Not like the sick where you are going to throw up but the other one where you emotionally pass out because you're thinking way too hard. So I feel sick.

The antiseptic smell is getting in my nerve's and since there is no windows I cant tell the time of day. Let alone being in a small space really makes Drac freak out, you can tell by the way he mumbles to himself and when his icy blue eyes dart around. I have only known the scrawny fourteen year old for just a little while, though no-one knows his story.

Legend is sitting next to me, her black zip up hood on and the vicious silver wolf on her back. I don't get why she love's it so much it's sort of freaky. She looks calm but I can tell when she is scared, I know her that well. After knowing each other for four years we finally call each other 'friends' in the past two. Legend usually doesn't get scared it's not her thing so this disease is probably taking its toll.

Which means that this is a massive problem, I have to man up and take responsibility, like words of reassurance.

"Hey guys" all of them tilted there heads up at me, because my speaking is more interesting then there shoes " We are going to be fine. Ok" There great job, and to seal the deal I added a small fake smile. They didn't take the bait, but instead Tandy spoke

"Xan, we wont be fine." She removed her hand from stroking Kittys hair. "We wont because we know where were going and it is definitely not something you want to know." She swiped a tear then pushed her bouncy dark brown hair away from her face only to fall back in place. She then looked down and played with the friendship bracelets on her hands.

I am seriously confused. Bronze then scooted over next to Tandy and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Right now I am telling you that Bronze and Tandy are like siblings, they fight together, caring and protective of one another. They don't look anything alike yet again these people are my family and we are just kids from a foster home.

"I don't think that we should talk about this anymore it just makes it worse." He gazed at me with his navy blue eyes then closed them.

Why are they all acting weird, and why are they being so, I don't know, maybe against me! After seconds that seemed like minutes I ask them the most stupid question they ever heard.

"Where are we going?" They're shocked by my question. So I decide to slip on my hood so they cant see me. Finally a little some-one stands up. "Kitty?"

"I need to show you something Xan." Her eyes locked into mine. With a quick look at Legend, she gave a slight nod and a faint smile. Kitty then turned back and took a deep breath, a long deep breath, then did something I didn't think possible. A something that looked like an angel a something that made me jump out of my seat and hit my head on the way to the floor. When I looked up again they were still there and Kitty was still standing strong.

"Ki…Kitt…Kitty you h..have w..w..wings?!" Her wings are a grayish color tinted with a dark blue. How did she get them? Can she fly? Why didn't they tell me?

"Xan we all have bird wings beside Drac he's a bat." Legend spoke through the terrible silence. Instantly I start to feel sick again. I lean back and decide that I will think this threw less complicatedly.

_Legend why didn't you trust me after 4 years you didn't trust me with a secret? Tandy I gave you my friendship when you taught me how to make those pathetic bracelets. Drac, I knew you've been hiding something is that why you are so nonsocial. Bronze the brawn I know you like to show off and is very athletic but you seriously lack intelligence. And Kitty you have ADD is that you're flaw? do you have like this weird power where you are so bubbly that you destroy someone. Why didn't you trust me with this secret? Why?…But you know you're all freaks and I don't care. You know I hope I die because of this stupid disease, or whatever were doing! Its better then being with untrusting freaks! _

There now that is through y head I feel better a lot better. Though they don't. Kitty is still standing and immediately folds her wings back in her face is now red and lined with tears.

"You know? You don't have to like us! US UNTRUSTING FREAKS!" She then sobs over by Legend which now sits by Tandy. When I realize what I did, it is too late, I said all those terrible things. And now, and now.. Oh-no. I pull my legs up to my chest and let my inky black hair fall over my face. What have I done?

Minutes to hours to a lot of hours we wait, with my poisonous words stinging a little bit more every second of it. I feel terrible absolutely terrible by the time the shuttle jolts to a stop. I become instantly alert and move closer to the door. I hear the drivers get out of the car then shuffle off. Minute later I hear the sounds of many people murmuring and whispering. I put my ear against the door and hear a man with a scruff voice " And the subjects are all in here?" he says. "Yes" another voice answers when the doors are flung open.

Startled I jump back but not too far because my family really hates me right now. "Ah" The man in a white lab coat says, the exact one from before. There are many men and women in lab coats, and this one ma-what? That's not a man its a werewolf! It has a huge jaw and incredibly sharp canines. Apparently its bloodshot eyes caught my shocked expression and wrung me by the collar. It hauled me out with ease and brought me close enough for me to smell its terrible dog breath.

"Here birdy-birdy ready to have some fun?"

* * *

**The perfect ending for our friend h3rmi0ne. So she can go to camp waiting for the next chapie! Sorry gotta end it on a terrible cliff hanger! Until next bacon-covered-schnitzles!**

**U & A,**

**BirdKid13**

**PS: 1,154 words EPIC!**


	6. Chapter 3

**You waited ever so patiently so here is your chapter**

"Let's run it again"

"NO!"

"Shut up" He then kicked me hard in my empty stomach, making me feel like throwing up.

"Ughnnn" He smirked then stalked off to where the other scientists talked about how they would make me run faster.

I hate this its like dying 10 times over again. I have been here for two months now, running tests, being tortured, and all the other happy things to a poor kid. Trust me I don't take pity on myself but I do when I run in a maze about sixty times. So I lay here while they simulate another maze, thinking how my life stinks and how I would've taken up that offer on dying in the ambulance. Anything is better than here

_Or is it?_

_Shut up voice I am not in the mood_. Yah I have a voice, a voice that gets on my nerves shouting out random riddles at the worst times.

*FLASHBACK*

"Here birdy birdy ready to have some fun" I am frozen in shock to scared to move, because if I do it might rip my head off with its sharp canines.

"u…u…" Yah at a lost of words, I am a shame to myself.

"lets get it ready for the start." says the whitecoat. I swivel my head around to see my scared family at the back. They know about werewolves yet they don't tell anyone, why don't they fight? Well I learn that the hard way but I don't know at the time.

I feel a sting in my wrist and I snap back at my hand, a needle is sticking out.

_Hello and welcome to your worst nightmare_. A voice speaks out of no where. My eyelids suddenly become droopy and I pass-out in the hands of "MY worst nightmare".

*End Flashback*

Actually I think the voice was correct

_I am always correct, you however need to open your eyes._

"Ugh shut up!" I shout but apparently not mentally, I have problems with screaming mentally.

The scientists turned there attention to my tired self, glaring viciously, oh great.

"What did it say?" One of them asked another.

"Something it shouldn't have." He then stormed over to me and injected me with a blue liquid.

I wake up back in my cage, groggy and hungry. I have definetly had enough of this but first I need to sleep.

_Yes sleep Xander because the next few days are going to be the hardest. _

**I am not mean so I wont end it there YAY**

"Wake up! you are required in room B18! Now!" I shifted up and got my nerves together. I stepped out of probably the most safest place here, my cage. We went down the confusing corridors and arrived at B18.

215, 322 guard the door!" My tour guide shrieked into her walkie talkie. Almost immediately Erasers as I learned there called raced to the door along with a few others who soon had me in a position if I made any sort of movement I would break a bone. They placed me on a table and strapped me down.

_Oh, so just another blood test._

"Nope it isn't 'just another blood test' sorry" I struggle to turn my head to the voice. She is a young girl, with blond curls and bright blue eyes.

"Who are you and how did you know…"

"What you were thinking? I can read minds." She smiled at me, she is actually treating me like a normal person.

"Oh and my name is Anna, and I am 6 years old" She whistles squirming in her chair.

"I..I am Xander, but you can call me Xan." She frowned a little but then nodded and the smile came back.

"I like that name." She chirped. It makes me so sad when such a young life grows up with this, they could be living a better life.

"Its Ok somewhere else there is another girl that is with her family in Colorado."

"Why Colorado?"

"Because…..I have a twin her name is Angel"

**Really sorry I didn't put in The rest of Xans flock this is sort of a last-minute-thing-that-kept-bugging-me type of chapter so R&R and I am going to only update on Saturday and Saturday because of School and all…..yah. Anyway thats all**

**U & A,**

**BirdKid13**


End file.
